iLost My mind Chapter 1
by ILuvRAMY
Summary: This Chapter one of my first Fanfiction for the new seddie episode iLost my mind
1. Chapter 1

ILost My Mind Script

_ Note: This is Right After Sam kisses Freddie in iOMG I will start with the kiss though. This is also my first script so it might not be that good. I hope you like it._

Chapter 1:

** Sam's POV:**

As I sat outside drinking my water, I kept thinking of the events that had happened today all this talk about Love and making a move scared me. I know Carly is my best friend and she means well but sometimes she doesnt know when too stop. But is she right am in love? Maybe but not with Brad Crap the feelings are coming up again why now why? I heard someone from the side of me, it was Freddie great, what does that dork want. Of Course he wanted to talk about Brad, no one gets it I'm not in love with Brad god. I tried to get him to leave but he was resistant he wouldn't leave I even threatened him, it didn't work. He went on saying exactly what Carly was saying Make a Move, he then told me everyone's scared but I have to let it happen, and finnaly I made a move I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in and kissed him I could feel he was shocked. I didn't know what I was Doing but I had too. When we stopped kissing we starred at each other in silence. All words we said were 'sorry' 'its cool'.

Couple of seconds after the kiss

Freddie Stood in front of me, like a stupid nub. Why did I have too kiss him. I know why because I couldn't resist him any more all this talking about making a move, so I made a move. Not only that he looked amazingly cute. Who knew Freddie could be so cute. I sure didn't. I didn't know what to say or do so I did the only thing I could think of RUNNN!

F- "Sam.. I" He finally piped up. But I didn't care

S-"I gotta go" I ran out of there quickly behind me I could here Freddie say Wait. But I didn't I could feel my tears running down my face, I had to get out of this school, I don't care where I go. I just have to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Freddie's POV:

Sam Kissed me, me? I can't believe she would do that. She hates me, her whole life is too make mine miserable. We said we would never do that again. Why now why? Millions of questions raced through my mind, at about million times per minute.

I don't know what is going on, but I do need to talk to someone. I have too find Carly she will no what to do she always does.

I found Carly at her locker, wrestling with stuff in her locker. I walked up behind her slowly.

F- "hey Carly can I talk to you about something?"

She turned around and faced me

C-"Yeah of course whats up?" she sounded oddly excited

F- "So something just happened, and I don't know what to do about it"

C- "What happened?"

I got nervous

F- "Well, um well..."

C- "Freddie just spit it out"

F- "Ok Ok, Sam Kissed me"

she turned around and closed her locker and looked back at me

C- "Oh," she didn't sound surprised that surprised me

F- "Oh why did you say oh, your not surprised about this"

C- "well not really Freddie I mean you guys did have your moments" huh

F- "Carly"

C- "ok fine I saw the kiss"

F- "Oh, so what do I do?"

C- "you need to talk to Sam."

F-"Carly I can't talk to Sam, what am I supposed to say to her"

C- "tell her you like her, because she obviously loves you and you tell her different you'll break her heart, and if you do so help me I will hurt you"

I laughed at that

C- "Freddie I'm not kidding figure out your feelings first before you talk to her, because I don't want you hurting her ok?"

F- "But I don't know my feelings for her I've never thought of her that way. Other thatn a Friend"

C- "Now that's where your wrong you have looked at her that way before you just never have actually thought of it, I know both you and Sam and you two do have feelings for each other. Well other than hate, so why don't you make a move she made the first move now you make the second"

F- "But what if it doesn't work out, What If we break up and are friendship is ruined I don't want that to happen, she means too much to me, too take this chance"

C- "Did you just here yourself you love her, so go tell her"

F- "I.. don't think I can"

C- "Freddie you can, so just go now and find her"

F- "Ok fine I will, Now where is she..."

Carly looked at me and we both looked all around no Sam where could she be?


End file.
